


The Paradigm Shifts

by CreativeSweets



Series: Cat Destiny [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Traits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Sexual Tension, Shifter!Phichit, neko!Yuuri, neko!phichit, shifter!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: And a new reality unfolds...A collection of short stories about Victor and Chris interacting with their newest (andmostlyfeline) family members Yuuri and Phichit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic picks up almost immediately after the two parts before this one in this series. They do not need to be read in order to understand this one.
> 
> This fic will be focusing primarily on the impacts of living with Yuuri and Phichit being shifters. This, along with the second and third parts, are set in a different world _**parallel**_ to the first part. AKA: yes, (almost) everything that happens in the first part can be considered to have happened in this part at one point or another. Major differences will be apparent and obvious, don't stress too much over it ✿
> 
> Whew! Long note, I apologise. Any questions you can pop on over to [my tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) to ask.  
> Lastly, shoutouts to the people who have supported this series so far, and who have continually asked for this fic. You were right; I am weak for this as well. So please enjoy the ride!

Victor and Chris stood in the kitchen doorway and looked out into their living room.

“What the fuck,” Victor breathed out for the hundredth time that morning.

“Honestly? I have no fucking clue.”

They watched on as Phichit and Yuuri were snuggled up next to each other on the couch and  _ meowing _ at each other. Which would be perfectly normal on any other day. But not today. Not when their  _ cats _ were actually part human. Not when one was only wearing a sweater and the other only a pair of sweatpants.

“How long did it take you to convince Yuuri to put on that sweater?”

“Too long,” Victor sighed, “And for you?”

“Same.”

The only indication that the cats were listening in was their periodic twitching of their ears in their direction.

“Chris, what are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean about them…They're clearly not just  _ pets _ .”

“Maybe that's something we should ask them.”

“Huh?”

Before Victor could question Chris further, he was already walking out towards the couch.

The chittering died down as both cats focused on Chris.

“So tell me,  _ mon mignon petit chat, _ ” Chris looked at Phichit, “What would you like to do?”

Phichit regarded Chris with his head tilted. He shared a quick look with Yuuri before smiling slowly.

“What do you mean?” He started out playfully, “This is our  _ home,  _ is it not?”

“For as long as you want to stay.” Chris quipped back and gave Victor a look.

He took that as his cue and walked to stand next to Chris. 

“And you, Yuuri? What do you want?”

There was a beat of silence.

“I-I want to stay with you!” He all but shouted as he stumbled over his words. His honey-hued eyes glimmered with unspoken emotion.

“Of course,  _ kotyonok. _ ”

Happy trills sounded out from both cats as they fell over one another in their attempts to get off the couch towards their owners. 

Laughter sounded out as both Victor and Chris were pounced to the floor. And then there were loud barks as Makkachin wormed her way onto the big pile.

“She's excited that you smell so happy,” Yuuri told Victor.

“Wow! You can still understand her?”

Yuuri sat up, straddling Victor’s lap, and tilted his head with a little frown.

“Yes? We're  _ feline  _ first, Vitya,” He explained like that was an  **obvious** answer that he shouldn't have needed to give.

Victor made a small noise of surprise. And then Yuuri leaned down over him and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

“I have to agree with her, though,” Yuuri’s voice had lowered and it sent shivers throughout Victor, “You do smell quite  _ happy. _ ”

His position finally registered for him and there were warning bells: _He’s not wearing anything under that sweater—oh god._ _I’m definitely more than just happy at this point,_ Victor’s mind wanted to shout in answer. Though the small chirp and curled tail told him that Yuuri already figured that out.

Victor swallowed. Living with  _ just  _ a cat was an experience already. And now that cat can talk back to him and tell when he’s—

Victor shook his head to clear it and looked around the room. He noticed that Chris and Phichit were gone.

And then he noticed the wild gleam in Yuuri’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor and Chris learned the hard way that just because Yuuri and Phichit  _ look  _ mostly human doesn't mean that they actually _ are.  _ A fact that both him and Chris struggled with on a daily basis. 

Just yesterday, for example, Victor came home to find Yuuri sleeping on the cat tree. Which, given that he was in his more human form, looked ridiculous. Did it stop Victor from walking over and placing a kiss on top of his head? Of course not. The little happy noises and purrs made his heart flutter.

At least his experiences were cute and wonderful. Chris had to deal with Phichit being able to sneak into the bathroom and flush the toilet on him while he was in the shower. Either that or deal with Phichit whining outside the door. The first—and last—time that Chris locked Phichit out of the bathroom Chris ended up needing to buy a new wardrobe. There was a shaky truce now; Phichit would sit in the bathroom and play with Chris’ phone while he took a shower. 

And if Victor and Chris thought that the kitty-eyes that the two would make at them were irresistible, now it was much _ much  _ worse. Because in addition to those dewy-eyes you’d receive, there was now the high likelihood that there’d be a  _ pout  _ as well. 

Which  _ did things  _ to Victor.

So when Victor came home to see Yuuri waiting for him with that look on his face, he wasn’t sure if he was more turned on or worried about what Yuuri might ask of him. He couldn’t let the cat out of the bag that he would practically give Yuuri  _ anything  _ he could ask for. He had a sinking suspicion that Yuuri figured that out though.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined as he looked up at him.

_ Ah, fuck.  _

Victor fought to maintain his composure in the face of this deadly—at least for his heart—danger. He hummed in answer.

“I…” Yuuri bit his lip and it left Victor reeling, “I promise I didn’t mean to!” His voice growing loud and hysterical by the end.

A snort sounded out further into the apartment and Phichit’s voice filtered towards them.

“Yeah right, Yuuri!” He teased, “I saw that maniacal look on your face!”

“No, you didn’t!” Yuuri blushed all the way to the tips of his ears as he shouted back.

“Yes I did!”

“No!”

“Alright, alright!” Victor cut in, because he was sure the two would continue forever if he let them. “What happened?”

The pout ramped up to 120% as Yuuri faced him again. Victor closed his eyes and took a breath. He already forgave Yuuri the moment he walked in. 

_ I’m whipped,  _ Victor thought,  _ I’m whipped by my own  _ **_cat_ ** _.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

_ Well, shit.  _

Yuuri stared at the broken little glass bottle on the floor of the bedroom in shock. He was just stretching, because he always needs a moment after he shifts to reacquaint himself with the larger body. But now he regretted standing so close to the dresser to do so. Because now his Vitya’s cologne was all over the floor. The scent floated up to him and he purred. It was such a good scent. It fit Vitya so well and Yuuri loved it so much.

But now it’s ruined forever.

Yuuri mourned the loss keenly. 

Gone were the days where he could nuzzle his face into Vitya’s neck and fill his lungs with his natural smell made  _ better  _ with the cologne. Gone were the times that Vitya would spray the scent on the sweater he would wear for the day so Yuuri could change into it and be surrounded by  _ Vitya.  _ Gone were all those moments that Yuuri would be near Vitya and he would shift ever so slightly and send a whiff of the smell his way.

And then he realized something. Without  _ this  _ scent, Vitya would wear one of  _ those  _ scents. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he eyed the other small glass bottles on the top of the dresser. They smelled like the lady his  _ obaasan  _ lived with. He definitely did  _ not  _ want to associate  _ anything  _ that had to do with his  _ obaasan  _ with Vitya. Vitya was too special for that.

So with his tail swishing from side to side, he allowed a devilish smile to form. He slowly reached out his hand and very slowly inched one of  _ those  _ glass bottles towards the edge of the dresser. With a small nudge the bottle falls to its doom. Yuuri started purring at the small victory. And then he eyed the other  _ vile  _ bottles.

They shall meet their doom too.

When he reached for the next bottle, he noticed Phichit standing in the doorway looking at him. Yuuri froze. It’s not like he was being super secretive to begin with, but he momentarily forgot his best friend was here. He watched as Phichit’s nose wrinkled up.

“What are you  _ doing? _ ”

“Hm?” Yuuri feigned innocence. You never gave any ground to Phichit.  _ Ever. _

Phichit narrowed his eyes and took in Yuuri’s half-raised hand and the broken bottles on the floor. And Yuuri saw the realization hit. And the tiny smirk. And the delighted curl of tail. 

“Well, Yuuri,” He started slowly, “If you wanted Victor to only smell like you there’s plenty of ways—”

“Gah!”

“—sure that Victor would  _ approve  _ of those methods as well,” Phichit continued, not minding the interruption.

“Phichit!”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Phichit winked, “I’ll help you out!”

“Phichit, no.”

“Phichit, yes.”

And with a small swish of tail that hung out the top of his sweatpants, Phichit turned and left.

Yuuri groaned. Phichit’s form of “help” had gotten him into some... _ awkward  _ positions to say the least. He let out a small huff and turned his attention back to the dresser.

There were still bottles that needed to have an “accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Phichit. Always one to "help" Yuuri.
> 
> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Victor stood in the doorway of his room and took in the shattered cologne bottles all over the floor. He sighed. It’s going to take a few days at minimum to get all the competing smells out of the room. He’s just thankful that with all the glass on the floor neither Yuuri nor Makkachin got any in their feet or paws.

He wasn’t mad at Yuuri. Even if it _wasn’t_ an accident, he could always just go out and get more. Granted, he didn’t know why he kept half of those bottles; they weren’t his go-to cologne and they smelled too floral-y for his tastes. Looking over his shoulder he saw Yuuri was standing with the broom and dustpan with his ears flat against his lowered head. A very contrite picture. He reached out to ruffle his hair and rub his ears. A purr sounded out and deep chocolate cat eyes locked with his.

“It’s alright, Yurochka,” Victor chuckled, “I’ll get more sometime soon.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his mouth opened up in a little ‘o’ shape.

“You…” he started, “You can get more?”

“Yes…?” Victor affirmed, but it came out more like a question at the sheer amount of surprise in Yuuri’s voice.

Victor was wholly unprepared for a chestful of kitty cat and unabashed nuzzling. What had gotten into his sweet, sweet kitty? Did he think that he couldn’t replace something as simple as his cologne?

_Ah._

“Oh Yuuri,” he rubbed his back affectionately, “most items in this apartment can be replaced rather easily.”

His Yuuri looked so awestruck with his ears pricked up and his eyes wide. And then the look was replaced by what Victor could consider guilt. Yuuri stopped meeting his eyes and a small blush had appeared on his face with a shaky smile.

“It just sort of happened,” Yuuri started, “I was too close to the dresser when I was stretching.”

“I see.”

“And I didn’t want you to smell like those _other_ things.”

Victor chuckled.

“And what would you like me to smell like, then?” he watched Yuuri lick his lips and look up at him with unconcealed _want._

“Just you, Vitya,” he whispered, “Only you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Phichit wasn’t usually one to complain. On any given day he had a set routine. Snuggles in the morning that lasted varying lengths, followed by breakfast. Then, Chris would usually either go out or stay in and read. He liked it best when Chris stayed in. He could curl around his human and get all the head rubs while watching Chris be entertained by a weird shaped toy he called a “book.”

Phichit didn’t see the appeal in it. But every once in a while Chris would laugh and then he’d perk up to take advantage of Chris’s change in mood. The majority of the time Chris would get so absorbed in his reading, using those fingers to skim across the “pages,” instead on skimming across  _ him.  _ It took a couple days of this before Phichit finally broke down.

“C’mon and play with me,” he whined with a large pout.

A light chuckle and Chris ruffled his hair around, “Aren’t you a bit impatient today?”

“What’s so great about that flat thing?” He batted the edges of the large offending object.

“Why, Phichit!” he said with mock hurt, “How could you say something like that?”

His ears flattened as he continued to play with the “book.”

“How about I  _ show  _ you what’s ‘so great’ about this ‘flat thing,’” Chris grinned and shifted on the couch so Phichit could come in closer.

With Chris’s arms around his shoulders, Phichit snuggled closer, curious as to what Chris was talking about.

He was not prepared when Chris started talking in long, flowing sentences. Sentences that conveyed such  _ emotion  _ and that’s when Phichit realized what he was doing.

“You’re telling a story!” he blurted out, interrupting Chris.

“Yes,” Chris looked down at him, “that’s exactly what I’m doing. And this,” he gives the book a little shake for emphasis, “is the story I’m telling you.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Those little squiggles on the page must be the story then. Things clicked for Phichit and he leaned up to give Chris a peck on the cheek.

“Continue,” he grinned, “please!”

“Of course.” Chris carded his fingers through Phichit’s hair and planted a kiss right on his forehead before turning back to his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the second Phichicometti thing I'm posting before I head to bed, man. The first being my new (rated: E) fic: [The Devil is in the Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218326). Purely a coincidence, I can assure you.
> 
>  
> 
> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Music beat through the apartment as laughter and purrs bubbled after it. Yuuri was loving the large sound box that he accidentally bumped into earlier that morning. After his initial worry that he broke something, he found that he quite liked the sound that came out of it. Phichit had even come to investigate. And he was in the middle of his daily second-morning cleaning. Which meant he was _really_ curious about what was going on. For both of them, they had never heard sounds like that before. Sounds so low they pulsed through your body and melodies that spun and tickled over your skin.

They had, of course, heard similar sounds to this during their time outside, but it didn’t quite compare. So Yuuri giggled on as his body twirled itself around. Phichit trilled when a particularly good beat sent shivers through the both of them. Makkachin had joined in, barking and yipping at the two of them while she hopped around.

They were moving around each other now, trying to see who could get into the weirdest position, who could move the quickest, who could capture the music better.

 

 

This was how both their humans found them some time later.

Abruptly they stopped and turned at the intrusion; Makkachin already at Vitya’s side. Yuuri used this time to catch his breath as he reached up to push his hair out of his face. To his surprise, it stayed slicked back. Yuuri was thankful that he was wearing a simple, soft cotton shirt—no, dress—Vitya had called it a dress. It still went down to his thighs, but it was a little tighter, and more lightweight, than the sweaters he normally wore. Definitely a better choice for the physical activity he just did.

There was silence.

Music played on.

Both Yuuri’s and Phichit’s ears were pricked up and their tails were raised in question. _‘Was this acceptable? Did you like what you saw?’_

The dusting of a blush on Victor and Chris was telling. Phichit was the first to start purring and trotted happily up to Chris. Startled, Yuuri quickly hurried over to Victor’s side with a small chirp.

“Ah,” Victor cleared his throat, “that was very pretty dancing, love.”

Yuuri purred at the praise. Vitya had called him pretty!

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Chirping in agreement, Yuuri followed Vitya into their bathroom. ‘Cleaned up’ meant ‘bath’, and ‘bath’ meant ‘sitting in hot water snuggled up next to his Vitya’.

He was going to have to ‘dance’ more often then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  **EDIT:** Now with art! A lovely commission by [Kyyhyk](https://twitter.com/Kyyhky7) put here with permission! Hope you enjoy it as much as I have~! Twitter post is [here!](https://twitter.com/Kyyhky7/status/1015404118389805056)


	7. Chapter 7

Victor found himself watching the interactions between the more human Yuuri and Makkachin more often. There was a certain level of communication that was non-verbal, and he was entranced by it. He also wondered what the hell they could always be talking about. Especially when Yuuri would make those cute giggle-purrs that had Victor’s heart stuttering in the best way possible.

Even now, as the two of them are curled up next to each other on the couch, Victor found himself thanking whatever higher being there might be that Yuuri had come into his life. Phichit was currently occupying himself with a marker and some paper. Who knew the cat liked art so much? The gentle calm lasted until Chris came home, and then Phichit was up and in the kitchen “helping” Chris make dinner.

Yuuri stretched on the couch and let out a—quite frankly—adorable yawn. And then he walked over to the window and looked outside. Victor let his gaze fall over his shapely form. Yuuri’s hips were bigger than his, and they made the clothing he wore stretch  _ just  _ right. He looked up and found Yuuri watching him over his shoulder. A swish of the tail later and Yuuri was right up in his face, half leaning on his lap.

“Hey, Vitya,” he whispered, “I need your help.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm, yeah.” He licked his lips and Victor followed the motion. “Phichit’s birthday is around this time. We should celebrate it.”

_ Birthday! _

How could Victor have forgotten something as simple as a  _ birthday?  _

“Of course,” Victor replied. Curious, he asked, “When is your birthday?”

Yuuri tilted his head and a little furrow appeared between his brow.

“It’s when it’s been cold for awhile,” he stated, “and sometimes there is snow covering everything.”

“So during winter.”

“Mmmm.” He didn’t sound too enthusiastic about it.

“Or late fall?” Victor tried.

“That sounds more likely, because I think it’s before yours.” He sat back and a small smile appeared on his face. “The pretty lights are always  _ after  _ my birthday.”

Victor let out a light laugh.

“And how do cats, such as yourself and Phichit, celebrate some _kitty_ ’s birthday?”

A gentle smile appeared on Yuuri’s face. “With lots of affection. And fish. And some mice. Sometimes there’s even catnip!” The gentle smile grew as he continued his explanation of a cat birthday.

“Well, I’m sure Chris and I can get lots of catnip for you two,” Victor chuckled. 

Yuuri purred and leaned forward to snuggle under his chin.

He wrapped his arms around his kitty and laughed at the little licks tickling his neck and jaw. A kitty birthday? Victor couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kitty birthday?! Oh my goodness! :O
> 
> It's been awhile for this one, but I promise I haven't forgotten! I've been wrapped up in a few things recently and haven't found much time to write as I normally do. But hopefully things will be a bit calmer now~
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> [(x)](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the one and only Phichit!  
> I swear I didn't actually plan for this to happen, but I'm so so glad it did!

Phichit knew something was up, but he couldn’t place what. He squinted his eyes at Chris as they snuggled in bed. Not that he was complaining _too_ loudly about the fact, but a kitty gets hungry, and Chris was adamant about them spending more of the morning in bed together.

Chris’s phone buzzed and then all of a sudden it was like a switch had been flipped. He jumped out of bed and pulled Phichit along.

“What’s the rush?”

“You’ll see!” was Chris’s cryptic answer.

They made their way out into the living room and Phichit gasped. There were streamers and glitter _everywhere._

“Surprise!” Yuuri shouted at him as he launched himself into his arms.

Phichit could smell the catnip on the other.

“Oh. My. God.” he gasped as it all finally clicked. “Yuuri! Thank you!”

He purred at his best friend. Of _course_ it was a surprise birthday party! Yuuri _never_ forgot and he always went out of his way to make sure it was the _best_ party. He was truly so thankful for that fateful night that brought them together all those years ago.

They had just moved onto getting out the fish—or, as the humans called it— _sashimi,_ when they were interrupted by scratching at the front door. Phichit was the first one at the door. He started at in in confusion before opening it to reveal—

“Mom! Dad!” he squealed as the two Thai cats chirped up at him.

He was on cloud nine as he caught up with the latest news of back home with his parents. Vaguely, he registered the humans behind him, but he was more preoccupied in introducing his parents to Yuuri.

This was the best. Birthday. _Ever._

After that introduction came the one for Chris and Victor. He had to play translator, but that was completely understandable given how his parents didn’t like to ‘shift if they didn’t have to.

“How in the world did you even know where I was?” Phichit finally asked.

“I told them!” Yuuri chirped happily.

“How?” He stared at Yuuri incredulously.

“Well, that stray dog from a few blocks down owed me a favor.”

“Yuuri!” he cried as he enveloped the other into a crushing hug. He was on the verge of tears. His best friend was simply _the best._


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri found that he quite liked the large box that played the moving pictures. This “TV” was something he took to watching with Victor on his off days. Even though Victor tried to teach Yuuri how to work the “remote”, he still struggled. Maybe today it would be his day. His silky tail swished in excitement as he padded out to the living room. Phichit was already there, sprawled out across the couch.

“Hey.” Yuuri chirped to his best feline.

“Sup.”

“I’m going to turn on the box, is that okay?” Yuuri wrung his hands together nervously—the box _could_ be loud at times.

“Go right ahead.” Phichit moved to let Yuuri crawl onto the space next to him.

Yuuri let out a happy trill as he snagged the sleek black remote off the coffee table.

Oh no.

He’d forgotten that there were _so many_ buttons. And then there are the different colored buttons, which he knew he couldn’t see nearly as vibrantly as Vitya. His anxiety kicked up a notch and his ears and tails twitched as he stared down at the remote. He sighed. May as well try and hit a few buttons, no harm in that.

•••

All he wanted to do was watch that one “channel” that showed all those pretty places and exotic animals. Not…whatever _this_ was. Moans sounded through the apartment and his ears started twitching more. Phichit laughing his ass off was decidedly _not_ helping.

“Holy shit, Yuuri,” Phichit gasped through his bouts of laughter, “what did you press?”

“Shut up,” he huffed, face red, “I’d like to see _you_ try and figure this out.”

A loud, almost pained cry came from the box that sent Phichit howling with laughter. Yuuri whined at his friend’s display while still desperately trying to make the remote do something. He even whacked it on the table a couple times as he’s seen Vitya do. Phichit wiped tears from his eyes and Yuuri glared at him.

“I still remember the ‘blender’ incident from last week.” Yuuri spat at Phichit.

“No!” Phichit gasped. “You promised to never bring that up again!”

He squinted hard at Phichit. The effect was dulled by the sounds filling the room. He opened his mouth to tease him when the front door interrupted him.

“We’re back!” Yuuri heard his Vitya call out as Chris accompanied him down the hall.

Both humans made strangled noises at the sight awaiting them.

•••

Victor was just going to _expire_. Here was his Yuuri, all tangled up with Phichit on the couch as something decidedly _not_ PG13 played on the TV. He once again found himself contemplating on how… _colorful_ his life now was. Maybe if he just ignored the TV he’d be able to make it through. Unbidden thoughts flitted through his head and he just knew his Google search history tonight was going to be embarrassing. There’s no way _‘are cats monogamous’_ won’t be.

He realized that he’d been staring just a bit too long when Yuuri spoke up.

“I just wanted to see the animals…”

“You could argue that you’re already watching animals.” Chris snorted.

“Chris,” he reprimanded his best friend with a light smack, “stop polluting our innocent kitties’ minds.”

“Innocent?” Chris had a smile on that Victor _definitely_ didn’t want to look into. “I can’t speak for Yuuri, but I can personally vouch that Phichit—”

“Chris!” Victor cut him off, exasperated.

Chris just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri placed his gift on Victor’s pillow. Yes…perfect. He huddled down to wait for Victor to return home. Victor arrived in his usual fashion and Yuuri chirped, excited to have the wait be over.

“And just where is my cutie cat?” Victor called out, voice full of laughter.

Yuuri trilled and practically vibrated where he was, eager for Vitya to come see his gift. As soon as Vitya entered the bedroom he stopped short, eyes snapping to his pillow.

“Ta-da!” Yuuri chirped out, motioning towards his gift.

Silence.

Victor dropped his bag and Yuuri started purring even louder; Phichit’s idea was genius! His Vitya was speechless!

•••

“I don’t even know what would possess him to put a _dead bird_ onto my pillow.” Victor lamented his fate and suppressed a shudder at the memory. His poor, poor, really comfortable pillow. That was his favorite.

“Hmm, I dunno.”

Victor squinted at Chris’s lackadaisical reply but said nothing.

“I hear that leaving gifts shows that the cat cares about you a lot.” Chris finished with an all too knowing grin on his face. Victor nearly lost it at that, but just grit his teeth.

“Oooh… _this isn’t over_.” Victor hissed at Chris. He’s not sure how Chris convinced Yuuri to do this…but revenge is _so_ on. Giving one last sigh at his lost pillow, he started out into the living room. As he left Chris in the kitchen, he overheard the kitties talking.

“He loved it, Phichit!” Yuuri trilled as he remembered how Victor didn’t utter a single word. “He even put on hand coverings and put it in a special box.”

“He didn’t eat it?” Phichit asked, confused.

Now Yuuri was confused, if the tilt of his head was anything to go by. “Mmm, now that you mention it, I don’t know if he did.”

“Humans are strange.”

The moment passed.

Phichit, huh? Well. No doubt in Victor’s mind that Chris was the one to suggest the “gift”. If that’s how Chris wanted to play, then that’s how it’s going to be. He found his spot next to Yuuri on the couch and loosely wrapped an arm around him as he plotted.

•••

The plan was simple—yet elegant. It certainly took quite a few days of research in order to find something suitable, and _then_  it took a little—okay, a _lot_ —of time to get Yuuri to relay the idea to Phichit. Now all there was to do is wait.

He had nearly forgotten about his plan until he was woken up to a loud shout a few days later and to the sound of Phichit thundering out into the living room, Yuuri rocketing after him.

Huh.

Who knew that they shifted when startled?

Curses sounded from Chris’s room and Victor poked his head in.

“You okay?” He asked tiredly.

“Phichit bit me!”

“Oh?” Victor couldn’t help but project his amusement.

“I swear he was planning on _eating_ me or something!”

“Well, I’m sure that’s normal—must be a way that cats show their love for you, no?”


End file.
